DN Angel: Reborn
by fullmetalangel3265
Summary: Amiika ran away from the orphanage after her parents died. she then travels to Azumano and Meets Daisuke! There will be sequel to this if people like it. I will also be writing some Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction too at some point. Please R&R! Amiika and Night are my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please don't blame me if it's bad. I do not own DN Angel just some of the dvd's. R&R**

**DN Angel: Reborn**

A girl that seemed no more than seven years old stood near a building that was burning to the ground. Her parents were still in there now dead as far as she could see. She fell to the ground sobbing as a woman with blond hair started walking toward her. She quickly got up noticing that she was coming to take her to the orphanage. She scooped up her orange kitten named Blaze and ran to a nearby train station and snuck onto the train. She quietly took a seat and found out that they would be going to a place called Azumano.

She hugged Blaze who was sitting beside her mewling. After a few moments the world started to morph around her. The same girl who had been sobbing, now thirteen, sat in the same run down house she always lived in since she had ran from that lady. _That dream again._ Amiika Kasandra got up and went to get some of the food she had left. Today she was going to try to go to school. She ate some cereal, got dressed into the school uniform, and started off through the forest to school. After a few minutes and a ride in a cable car she finally got there._ Now I just hope I have a good time. _

**Just say so if you want me to continue! Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. I've been busy. Thanks to Sakura2112 for reviewing! Now here's chapter 2. Please R&R

Amiika walked through the confusing halls of Azumano Middle School. She was running to around a corner when she ran into a blue haired boy. They both fell and she said, "I-I'm sorry!"

The boy stood up and held out his hand to her. "It's fine. I should have been watching where I was going. I'm Satoshi Hiwatari," he said. She took his hand, stood up, and opened her mouth to speak. But before she could, Satoshi held up his hand and said softly, "I already know who you are. My teacher sent me to make sure you could find the classroom. You're Amiika Kasandra. Follow me. The room is just right here.

She followed Satoshi to a room labeled Room 353. He took a seat at the back of the room. Amiika was about to follow him but he motioned for her to stay at the front. Her eyes scanned the room and the people in it. Satoshi was reading a book, a few girls were talking in a group while a boy with a camera listened, and red haired boy was sitting at a desk looking out the window.

She leaned against the wall looking at Satoshi and the red haired boy. As if they could feel her stare, they looked at her. But not with the cold, cruel eyes she was used to, but soft, kind eyes. She blushed and looked down.

Soon the teacher came in and introduced Amiika. Then told her,"Amiika you can have the seat next to Daisuke Niwa." She motioned to the red haired boy. Amiika blushed again and took the seat next to him.

Sorry for having to leave it hanging. I didn't know how to end it. Please review some more. I'll be writing some Fullmetal Alchemist stories too. And on chapter 3 ( If I get enough reviews) the DN Angel cast will be joining me and helping me write the story. Dark asked but you don't want to know what he came up with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back and as I promised, the DN Angel cast is here! –opens a door- First is Dark! **

**Dark: -walks through door muttering- **

**Me: Someone's excited. Next is Daisuke!**

**Dai: -walks in blushing- Hi everyone!**

**Me: So adorable! –splashes water on face- And I'm back. Here's Satoshi!**

**Satoshi: -walks in and waves-**

**Me: And the homicidal, but sometimes nice angel Krad!**

**Krad: -walks in and gives me a sweet smile- Hello Kay.**

**Me: -face turns 100 shades of red- Now Riku my favorite twin and Risa the stupi- I mean… uh… unique twin?...**

**Riku and Risa: -walk in and Risa gives me death glare-**

**Me: Ok then time for my 6 OCs! Daisuke's adopted sister Amiika who has light brown hair and green eyes and usually wears a school outfit, Dark's sister Night who has black hair, black eyes, and wears a black tank top and jeans, Satoshi's sister Kara who also has blue-ish hair and blue eyes and school outfit, Krad's sister Amber who has golden hair. Yellow eyes and wears a pink and white dress. Then last are the twins' brothers, Sora who has black hair and brown hair, and Kai who has dark brown hair and brown eyes. They both usually wear a T-shirt and jeans. Wow that was a mouthful.**

**All people I just named: -appear and wave shyly-**

**Krad: While every one gets set up I'll say the disclaimer and get on with the story. Kay does not own DN Angel or any of the characters just the OCs. –goes to get rooms set up and fighting Dark in the process-**

Amiika walked outside. She had just gotten out of school. _Not bad for my first day. Everyone's nice at least. _She had wanted to talk to Satoshi more but she was to talk. It was different with Daisuke. They had talked earlier for about ten minutes and become friends.

Lost in her thoughts, Amiika didn't notice Daisuke say," Hey. Do you mind if I walk you home?" Amiika jumped at his voice. They had a lot in common. They were jumpy, artists, and had there own stories of being trained by their parents.

"No thanks. My house is a different way then yours."

"Oh really? You don't even know where I live."

"Good point. Let's go.'

Amiika didn't want Daisuke to come. For one thing, she didn't want to bother him. And she didn't want to see his expression when he found out where she lived. Amiika led him through the path into the forest. Blaze heard them coming and met them half way. She leaped onto Amiika's shoulders and meowed at Daisuke. After petting Blaze for a while, they continued on their way.

Soon they came to her house. Daisuke looked surprised and said, "This is where you live! Do you even have enough food?"

Amiika blushed and said, "Yeah we're fine. I have money so if I ever run out of food, then I can just go buy some more"

Daisuke still didn't look convinced but said," Alright then. If you need anything just try to come find me. Well I should go. Bye!

**Me: Finally! It's 3 am and I nearly fell asleep. And the funny thing was I fell asleep at 11 and I had kept my hand on the y when Dai was saying 'hey' so when I woke up at 2:20 I literally had 187 pages of Ys.**

**Dark: Wow. Is your story that boring.**

**Me: You're only saying that because I wouldn't let you write my story.**

**Dark: But you let Krad help you! Freaking Krad! What's wrong with my idea?**

**Me: You wanted to seduce all the girls in the story! Including me! The author!**

**The girls: 0.0**

**Me: And you stole my laptop and tried to write chapter 2!**

**Dark: I was going to make it awesome! And I still haven't mad an appearance! AND! Why Krad?**

**Me: You'll make an appearance when you're ready, it was not going to be awesome, and Krad helped me get the laptop back. He's also cuter, somehow nicer, and I like him better than you.**

**Dark: =O**

**Krad: See Dark. I do to have fangirls.**

**Me: And you aren't the only one who hasn't made an appearance. Same with Night, Amber, Krad, Risa, Riku, Sora, and Kai.**

**Dark: But no one cares about them. Especially Krad. And Dai, Satoshi, Amiika, and even Kara made an appearance! She was in that crowd of girls in the last chapter!**

**Everyone: -start running after Dark with too many weapons to count-**

**Me: Okay then I guess I'm going to go help Dark now.**

**Dark: -unconscious on the ground-**

**Everyone but Dark: Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi everyone! We're back! And I know my stories are short I was just saving up for more chapters and a sequel!**

**Everyone but Dark and Krad: Yay!**

**Night: Wait… where's Dark and Krad?**

**Me: Why do I have the feeling their fighting in my room?**

**Kai: They were this morning. You do NOT want to know what they're doing right now. You'll kill them.**

**Me: Tell me**

**Kai: Nooo….**

**Me: TELL ME! –my eyes turn blood red-**

**Kai: 0.0**

**Me: -I kick him in the happy place-**

**Kai: FINE! They're eating the bacon in your bacon room! –passes out-**

**Me: MY BACON! –runs to bacon room and finds it destroyed with only one piece left-**

**Dark and Krad: -flying toward the bacon-**

**Me: NOOOOOO! –pounces on bacon then hug it to my chest- MINE!**

**Dark and Krad: -running after me-**

**Everyone else: -eating popcorn-**

**Daisuke: By the way, FulllmetalAngel3265 does not own DN Angel just the OCs.**

The next few weeks were pretty normal. At the moment, Amiika had become friends with Daisuke, Satoshi, Kara, the twins and their brothers. Though it was the day when they were all walking to Amiika's home when everything changed.

The eight friends walked in a group through the forest talking about the day's events. As usual, Blaze snuck through the forest. Though everyone recognized her because her fiery orange pelt stood out against the green forest.

Riku, Risa, Kai, and Sora had to leave, so Amiika invited everyone else in for a snack. They sat on the floor in Amiika's room eating homemade cookies. "I don't see how you can live here. It seems like it could fall down anytime," Kara said. "No offense. I know you've lived here for five years and you like it. I still don't know how you're oven even works!"

Amiika smile and said, "It's fine. When I get enough money, I'll buy another place in town. And the oven worked when I got here. I have no idea how though."

After an hour of talking about weird things, the three left, leaving Amiika and Blaze alone in the house. Or so they thought.

Amiika woke up at 2 am. She stood up and looked around. She could have sworn that she'd heard someone in the house. She walked to the room where the front door was and looked around. That was when she saw him. A boy who looked 15 stood at the door holding a blood red scythe. Amiika couldn't see his face all the way because of his black hoodie, but she could see that he had long blond hair and golden eyes that almost looked soulless.

"Wh- who are you?" Amiika stuttered. The boy didn't answer. He picked up his scythe and ran toward her. Amiika dodged and the blade missed her by inches. She quickly raised her left leg and kicked him in the side. He staggered, but didn't fall. Amiika quickly grabbed a knife and stabbed his shoulder, forming a deep cut. The boy quickly walked backwards until his back touched the wall. He closed his eyes calmly as if he were focusing.

And right before Amiika's eyes, the cut healed. Amiika's eyes went wide. _Know way! H-how did he do that! No one human can heal that fast!_ Still frozen with shock, Amiika barely noticed when the boy hit her in the side of the head with the scythe and jumped out the window. Amiika fell to her knees and passed out.

**Dark: Oooh. Suspense. –sarcastic-**

**Me: oh shut up Dark.**

**Krad: That was a good chapter Kay. One of the best so far in my opinion.**

**Me: Thank you Krad.**

**Dark: :p**

**Me: :p**

**Dark: :p**

**Me: :p**

**Dark: -evil smile- oh KRADDYKINS!**

**Krad: what do you want now?**

**Dark: come with me! –drags Krad to the bathroom-**

**Night and Amiika: oh no. knowing him, he's gonna do something evil and stupid.**

**Daisuke: it's also gonna get him in trouble.**

**Amber: I feel so sorry for Krad. **

**Dark and Krad: -come out of bathroom with krad bald and Dark's hair pimk-**

**Everyone: -starts laughing-**

**Dark and Krad: -start fighting with feathers-**

**Dark: oh so you want another feather war huh? BRING IT!**

**Night and Amber: -try to calm them down only to be hit with pillows and feathers-**

**Me: -anime sweatdrop-**

**Sora: Btw, all you people, if you have any questions like who that boy was or anything ask when you review. We'll answer as many questions as we can.**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hi again!**

**Everyone: **

**Krad: By the way, to lenaxpert. I am not the boy who attacked Amiika. I have sadly not made an appearance yet. And I'm certainly not fifteen.**

**Dark: Neither have I! When will I get to make an appearance?**

**Me: in the sequel to this story!**

**Dark: =0 WHAT! Why!**

**Me: because I said so. And to the people reading, I forgot to mention that the boy has red tattoos on his neck, chest, arms, and legs. He is also NOT from DN Angel.**

**Dark: if you want to guess put a name in your comment. We will say who got it right. If you are the one, put your email in the comments, and you will be sent a picture of your choice.**

**Me: wait a minute! I never promised that! **

**Dark: well I just did!**

**Dai: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have to admit that's not a bad idea.**

**Night: True. This is the first good idea Dark's had in… well it's the first good idea he's had.**

**Dark: I've had others!**

**Amiika: Like what?**

**Dark: There was the time I… SHUT UP!**

**Me: I have to agree that it is a good idea so say you're guess, and we'll tell you in the next chapter! Also fill free to ask any different questions.**

**Blaze: Kay does not own DN Angel or it's characters! Just the OCs!**

**Kara: Amiika, did your cat just talk?**

**Amiika: I think so…**

**Blaze: . Mew!**

**Everyone: ?**

Blaze walked to the front room of the house. _Where's Amiika? And what was the noise I heard?_ When she reached the room, she saw someone laying on the floor and a figure jumping out the window. She ran over to the person on the ground and realized it was Amiika! _Oh no! What happened? She won't move! I need to get help. But who? Oh yeah! Wiz lives with that red haired boy. I'll go and find them!_

Blaze ran out of the house and into the forest, keeping an eye out for that person she saw jumping out the window. Finally, after about twenty minutes, Blaze was standing in front of Daisuke's house. She sat down and started mewling urgently hoping Daisuke would answer.

Daisuke was sitting on the couch petting Wiz. Then when he heard something at the door, he stood up with the rabbit on is shoulder. He quickly walked to the door and opened it. He looked down and saw a fiery orange kitten sitting on the ground.

_Blaze? What's Amiika's cat doing here? How did she even _get _here. _Blaze stood up, ran a few paces, then looked back as if expecting him to follow. "Mom! I'm going to be out for a while I'll be back later!" Dai yelled and ran after Blaze who was on her way to the forest.

Dai quickly ran after her and after a while, he was in front of Amiika's house, with Blaze growling anxiously at the door. Something was wrong… The door was wide open and there was no noise coming from the house.

_This is weird. Amiika would never leave the door open in a dangerous place like this, she would have heard me coming and come meet me at the door, and the farthest Blaze has ever gone from the house, according to Amiika, is to the edge of the forest. What happened here? _

Daisuke walked to the entrance of the house cautiously. When he looked inside, he saw a girl passed out on the floor. It was Amiika. _What the heck? _Daisuke quickly picked her up and carried her outside towards a doctor's house.

Amiika opened her eyes slowly. She looked to her right and saw Daisuke sitting there. When he saw her eyes open, he smiled. Amiika sat up and said, "Where am I?"

Daisuke picked up Blaze and said, "Blaze led me to you. You were passed out on the floor and I carried you her, to a doctor's house."

Amiika sighed and told him the story. "If I had gone into the front room any later than I had, the boy could have killed me in my sleep. The mysterious thing is that he looked like he was under a spell. His eyes were emotionless almost soulless. I couldn't help feeling sorry for him. Behind those emotionless eyes, they were filled with sadness, and tears threatening to spill," Amiika said, nearly crying herself.

Daisuke sighed as well and said, "You're house is too dangerous to live in now. You'll need somewhere to stay." Amiika cocked her head and asked him what he meant. Dai looked away then turned back around. "I want you to come live with me."

**Dark: wow that last part sounded wrong.**

**Daisuke: Shut up. **

**Night: Wow Dark, you're the one to talk.**

**Dark: SHUT UP IDIOT!**

**Me: Calm down guys. Anyway, I just want to say to the readers, good luck on finding out who the boy is!**

**Dai: Remember the description! And Kay has one more clue for you!**

**Me: a quote that is talking about him, 'You act as if this isn't who you are, this is the true you, accept it…' wow sounds like my life. I might give you another hint next chapter or I might name the winner!**

**Everyone: Bye! And good luck!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Krad: Hello again**

**Everyone: Hi! :3**

**Krad: ok we should get back to the story. And all you people, if you don't comment more I will come and find you.**

**Amber: then let's hurry up and finish this thing! And please Krad… don't scare them… and to the awesomeprincess, sorry if that's not your exact username, if you were trying to guess the person you are wrong.**

**Krad: if you weren't trying to guess I don't know what you meant in your comment :p**

**Me: yeah and to aazen it is not cheating to tell where the person is from so I will tell you after this chapter. And I don't own DN Angel or the characters!**

Amiika did not know what to say to Daisuke. That was the weirdest question anyone had asked her. "I understand if you want to live on your own, but what just happened… is proof you need someone to rely on," Daisuke said nervously to her.

Amiika thought for a second. He had a point. Maybe she should come live with him. She took a deep breath and said, "You're right. I'll come stay with you." Daisuke smiled.

A week later Amiika had her own room at Daisuke's house. She was sitting on the couch in Daisuke's room when he told her something weird. "Amiika, do you remember the girl with the long brown hair at school?" Amiika nodded. The girl who always had _something _new to talk about every day that usually had to do with a boy. Risa. "Well I've kinda had a crush on her for a while and I wanted to give her a note tomorrow on my fourteenth birthday."

Amiika quickly said with interest, " I wanna come watch!" Daisuke gave her a strange look. "Well I just want to see. And tomorrow is my fourteenth birthday too."

Daisuke smiled and said, " Cool. You can come if you want. And you can give Kai a note too if you want." Amiika looked shocked. Kai was Risa and Riku's brother. He had black hair and mostly kept to himself. She'd had a crush on him since she saw him when she had gone into town one time. But how did Daisuke know?

She quickly shook her head. There was no way she was going to give him a note. She was too shy. " Wait, how do you know I like him!" Daisuke smiled teasingly again and started drawing.

**Me: Sorry it was so short! Im watching the hunger games on dvd and I didn't want to miss a lot of it!**

**Dark: -emo corner- **

**Night: What's wrong this time Dark?**

**Dark: Kay kicked me in the balls! **

**Me: You tried to steal my laptop! And my chocolate! No one messes with a girl's chocolate.**

**Amber: Just give him some chocolate so he'll stop poking me!**

**Dark: -poking Amber's arm-**

**Me: Not the chocolate but you can have some waffles. Fetch. –throws waffles into a room-**

**Dark: -chases-**

**Night: -locks door- so, want to go see a movie? **

**Amber: -let's go see Step Up Revolution!**

**Me: okay! Lets go!**

**Krad: by the way the next clue about the boy is that he's from an illegal Chinese fanmade video game of the anime Fullmetal Alchemist. And hurry up. Do some research. We're getting close to the end.**

**Dai: Awww… this is fun.**

**Me: Don't worry we'll have a sequel**

**Dai: YAY!**

**Everyone: Please comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: We're back! And I am so SO SO SO SORRY. That it took me so long to update! My dad kept using our ONLY computer for his studies and we had no wi-fi. But now, we're BACK!**

**Dark: Meh**

**Night: Aw shut up party pooper. This is when we start the remake of the series. And episode 1. That's where we come in! :3**

**Dark: yay -_-**

**Me: Aaaanyway… lets get to the most important thing right now. A message from Krad to someone who reviewed very negatively. I won't name names but you know who you are.**

**Krad: Okay then, first of all thank you for taking the time to review. We appreciate it. But, you don't need to criticize Kay or anyone else who helps write Reborn. It does not matter how long the chapter is. We can make it however long we want it. So either, stop criticizing or stop reading and reviewing. And I may not seem like the guy to say this but I am against bullying. It is the same with everyone else in this story.**

**Everyone: YEAH!**

**Me: alright, that's all. I don't own DN Angel, the characters, or this episode. (and please keep reviewing just don't boss me around)**

Amiika stood next to Daisuke in front of a fire. They were both wearing a black hood over their school clothes. His mom and grandfather spoke before them but she wasn't listening. Then, Daisuke and Amiika both took off the hoods and she said, "Really you two? You people wake me up early for THIS!" Blaze jumped onto her head when Emiko asked if she or Dai felt anything change. She just shook her head impatiently and walked toward the stairs. "Come on Daisuke, or you'll be late." He ran after her up the stairs, grabbed some toast, then they were out the door.

Daisuke and Amiika ran quickly through the town. Dai stopped to do a flip over a fountain to catch a cloth for a lady. They kept running until they were at the cable cars. Amiika saw Dai start messing with his hair when Risa appeared. She laughed and said, "Relax idiot. Your hair is fine. Everyone piled on and that was when they realized they were too far back. They quickly got off the train when it stopped and Dai ran up to Risa. But, he tripped over a step. He did a back flip, nearly fell again, and Risa grabbed his hand before he did. Kai walked up to Amiika and they started talking to each other. Then, when he was standing upright, Dai and Risa were so close, they could have kissed! Amiika had to stop herself from doing a fangirl squeal.

They both apologized in unison, and laughed. It was hilarious the way Dai was blushing. Amiika walked behind them as they were going to the fountain, then stopped. Amiika smiled teasingly at Dai when Risa said, "Niwa, I can't call you just another boy in my class. Really, you're one of my best friends!" He gave Amiika an agitated look then started to pull out the note as he asked, "R-really?!" Risa just nodded, still smiling creepily. But then, the envelope holding the note dropped.

It landed with the side saying, 'To Miss Harada' pointing upward. Risa picked up and looked at it. Daisuke blushed and quickly jerked it out of her hands and said, " S-sorry! This isn't meant for you! I-I just like how your name is written and I was practicing it!" Riku chose this time to walk up and Daisuke quickly ran to the other side of the fountain and Amiika followed him. He stood there staring at the note sadly. He walked toward the school and Amiika followed after waving goodbye to Kai.

Daisuke sat at his desk at the end of the day. Takeshi was bothering him and Amiika about something happening that night at 11:00. She saw Satoshi Hiwatari and his sister, Kara, staring at them suspiciously when Saehara mentioned this. Dai and Amiika both sighed when Saehara said they would have to take over his cleaning duties for him. They both walked silently to the art room and Dai put his card in the lock. It didn't work. His card was to unlock the science room on the other side of the school. He turned to her and asked, "Did you bring yours?" she shook her head. He turned back to the lock and opened it. He stared at it then finally said, "Ok. I don't know this one." Amiika looked at it for a few seconds then recognized the lock. She typed in a handful of numbers and the door opened. Dai gaped at her. She just shrugged and walked in. After he followed her, they heard someone's footsteps behind them. They turned around and Daisuke turned into a karate chopping ninja. Standing at the door was Hiwatari and Kara. Daisuke yelled, "W-what are you doing here?"

Amiika whispered that it was also their turn to clean and so he calmed down and turned on the lights. They talked about the new paintings for a moment, then got to work. Amiika asked where everyone was and why they weren't helping. Satoshi answered, "We told them not to come." Then right after that, Kara finished the explanation by saying, "We wanted to spend some time alone with you." She narrowed her eyes when they gave her a weird look. She glanced at a painting on the wall and said, "You know, to talk about art and that kind of stuff. You two seem to like it almost as much as us." There was a very small emphasis on the almost. Amiika was the only one that noticed. She immediately knew that Satoshi and Kara were hiding something. Satoshi then asked, "Are you free tonight?" Dai and Amiika told them it was their birthday and Satoshi said, "Too bad." Then they all started cleaning silently again.

After a while, they finished and went they're separate ways. Dai looked at the clock and said, "Let's hurry. Mom wants us home no later than 27 seconds past 4:52 p.m. They ran as fast as they could back to their house. They walked in and stepped forward. The tile caved in but they managed to grasp the edge. They ran across floor sensors. Just barely managing to dodge the metal poles coming from the walls that would cut them in half. They jump over a banana peel and dodged more poles until they came to a door. There was a sign across the top that read, 'Congratulations! You've made it to the living room!' Dai nearly touched the doorknob, but though better of it, he put a cloth over a key and touched it. The tip of the key turned to ashes and his hair became more spiky than usual. Amiika laughed and turned off the electricity.

She walked in only to be glomped by Daisuke's mom. Dai laughed and ran upstairs. Amiika wrestled from Emiko's grip and ran after him. When she walked into his room, her gaze went to the painting of Kai that she'd drawn. And Daisuke was looking at his painting of Risa. Then, she saw Dai drop to the ground. She was about to go help him when a sharp pain bolted through her chest and she fell to the ground as well. Images of Kai went through her head. Then, her light brown hair came out of the ponytail and turned black. After the pain left them, they ran down the stairs. Each of them had grown a few inches.

Emiko and Daiki explained that the Niwas and the Kasandras were related. And when a male Niwa turned 14, he would become the phantom thief Dark. Then, when a female Kasandra turned 14, she would become the other thief (or Dark's sister) Night. And if the two were separated, they would have to be brought together, or the tamers and Night and Dark, would die.

Emiko also said that she'd sent out the warning letter saying that Dark and Night would steal the sculptures of the Sacred Maiden and the Sacred Master at 11:00 tonight. Dai and Amiika yelled in unison, "No! Why would we want to steal a stupid sculpture!"

Dai's grandfather look at them through narrowed eyes and said, "You will if you want to go back to normal." After much hesitation, they agreed, and were taught that Wiz was Dark's familiar and Blaze was Night's. they were told that if they put their hands onto their familiars' heads, they would transform into Dark and Night's black wings. So they did just that, and they were soon flying through the air. Spotlights spotted Dark and Night and cameras broadcasted them on the news. Then, they knocked out two policemen and stole they're clothes, put them on, and then ran toward the room where the statues were. Pretending to be someone different, Dai informed Inspector Saehara that 'Dark' and 'Night had been spotted near the main gate. All the policemen ran out of the room, leaving Daisuke and Amiika alone. Or so they thought.

Dai unlocked the cages holding the statues and hid them within a bag Amiika was holding. Two figures appeared at the door and walked through. Dai and Amiika gasped. It was Satoshi and Kara! Kara looked at them and said, "Hello. Dark, Night. We were expecting you." They stared shockingly at Kara as her regular blue eyes almost seemed to turn red. And the one pink bang in her blond hair glinted creepily in the moonlight. Satoshi looked just as scary when he said quietly, "Nice to meet you. But, unfortunately for you, we've met before." Then, Dai and Amiika were both tackled to the ground. Hiwatari had Daisuke pinned and Kara was doing the same to Amiika.

The two thieves silently called for help in their heads. Blaze and Wiz pricked their ears from the other side of the room. Then voices came from Dai and Amiika's minds. There was a boy and a girl. They both said, "That was great you two! Now we can take over for you." Then a man took the place of Dai and a girl took the place of Amiika. And then they were plunged into a whiteness that was they're own minds. Amiika could see and hear whatever Night saw and heard. It was the same for Daisuke and Dark. The real phantom thieves stood up and said once more in unison, "Alright, you've caught us. Now which one is the real one." Blaze and Wiz had both transformed to where they both looked like Dark and Night. Satoshi and Kara looked shocked as feathers flew everywhere around them. Satoshi screamed, "Daaaaarrrk!" And Kara screamed Night's name the same way. The two angels jumped out the window and their familiars followed and became their wings. Satoshi and Kara watched out the window as their targets flew away. The bag was starting to get heavy on Night's shoulders, so they decided to land. The closest place was the Harada's balcony where Risa and Kai were standing.

When Dark saw Risa, he remembered his Rika. And when Night saw Kai she remembered her love, Sora. And so they were about to transform again. Riku switched places with Risa and when the thieves landed, her and Kai screamed. Night covered Kai's mouth and Dark did the same to Riku. The angels informed the Haradas that the angels wouldn't hurt them. But they still screamed and struggled. At least until Dark put his mouth on Riku's and Night put hers on Kai's. Turning into a kiss as Kai and Riku's eyes opened wide. But, when Kai looked, he didn't see Night's face he saw Amiika's. Then, when Riku looked, she didn't see Dark. It was Daisuke.

**Me: Okay! It's finally done! **

**Night: it took the work of bacon from Sonic, and a trip to a gas station for coffee…**

**Kai: But it's finished!**

**Dark: -asleep-**

**Krad: I'm not gonna wake him up because I know I'll be killed.**

**Dai: Can we go now? I'm tired… -cutes kitty face-**

**Me: -puts hand on Dai's head- so adorable. Yes I am too.**

**Amiika: Alright so we'll be back in episode 2…**

**Everyone: Peace out!**


End file.
